Sam and Nikki's Random Fan Fic
by HipHopStar1987
Summary: This is what happens when you're up with your best friend at 3 in the morning with nothing better to do than write a fan fic...


Oh ...I'm sorry...could you grab that knife OUT of my back!!!!  
  
*pulls the knife out of Sam's back and hopes she's still alive*  
  
*bleeding all over the white carpet*(last words)"eh too Nikki"  
  
*cleans up Sam's blood from off the carpet, and mourns the death of her Best Friend...  
  
and suddenly gets over it because the Goo Goo dolls show up in person at her house*  
  
*till they transform into brain sucking aliens, and Sam's ghost laughs as they use your skin for a coat*  
  
*shrieks with pain...but in her dying moments, Nikki has a laughing fit because Malfoy walks in on the brain sucking aliens,  
  
and she thinks it's funny*  
  
*Draco then gives Nikki one last kiss*  
  
*Nikki smiles faintly, and then says 'I love you' to Draco and dies in his arms*  
  
*but because of the kiss it suddenly sparks you back to life...  
  
and you and Draco jump on his broom...  
  
with the ghost Sam following you..  
  
and live forever in magical bliss*  
  
*smiles, and Nikki and Draco fly off to Hogwarts to end their magical training,  
  
and Sam is the another ghost of the Gryffindor's*  
  
*Sam plays tricks on the Gryffindor's with nearly headless nick,  
  
while the brain sucking aliens kill you know who...  
  
and Nikki and Draco kiss in the magical supply closet*  
  
*Weird things go on at Hogwarts when Sam and Nearly Headless Nick Get Together.  
  
Nikki has one thought while she's kissing Draco in the magical supply closet  
  
"OMG, I killed Sam!!" Finds Sam's ghost and apologized profusely.  
  
When Nearly Headless Nick walks by, he invites you to go to a concert with him,  
  
it just so happens to be the spirits of the Goo Goo Dolls*  
  
*ah but sadly nearly headless nick is now fully headless from a Quidditch match gone awry...  
  
and since nearly headless nick lost his head and Sam can't kiss him any more...  
  
Sam wanders around and finds Percy in his boxers...  
  
TBC...  
  
Sam forgives Nikki but decides to pull a prank on Draco...  
  
Sam makes him hot pink for a week*  
  
*since Sam can't kiss Nearly Headless Nick,  
  
she finds the Bloody Baron and makes friends with him,  
  
but gets a little too close with fellow ghost Peeves.  
  
Sam finds the sight of Percy in his boxers a very nice thought.  
  
She giggles silently.  
  
Draco finds the thought of being hot pink for a week very funny,  
  
and enjoys every minute of it.  
  
Nikki is glad that Sam has forgiven her.*  
  
*Sam only gets close to peeves because he wants advice to ask nikki on a date...  
  
and makes friends with the bloody Baron because he reminds Sam of William the Bloody...  
  
After the blushing Percy manages to put his pants on Sam magically conjures a wet towel...  
  
twists it and whips it at Percy making his pants fall down again...  
  
(full out laughs)  
  
But Draco laughs so hard after his hot pink-ness, while he eats food and dies,  
  
but Nikki resuscitates him*  
  
Now he is the chosen Draco*  
  
*Draco and Nikki cannot be separated.  
  
Percy Weasley finds the thought of Sam the ghost liking him amusing.  
  
He likes it so much in fact that he decides he commits suicide just to be with his one true love.  
  
The Bloody Baron and Peeves are amused by this, since they have another ghost to torture.  
  
Peeves asks Nikki on a date, but she refuses, because she has only one true love...Draco.*  
  
*even though the Weasley family is sad that Percy has committed suicide,  
  
they are glad Percy has found love with Sam,  
  
because they find her quite charming...(Sam and Percy kiss)  
  
Peeves is so broken up about Nikki refusing to go on a date..  
  
that he goes to the Bloody Baron for comfort...  
  
and find out their both gay... and they kiss.  
  
Dumbledore disturbed with the people committing suicide turns Percy and Sam  
  
back into humans where they can now kiss with real lips...  
  
and Nikki and Draco are caught shaving McGonagall in her cat form*  
  
*Now that Sam and Percy are humans again  
  
(though sad at the thought, because they enjoyed being ghosts)  
  
are glad because they can express their love in reality,  
  
and not just the after world.  
  
Dumbledore is glad that the Weasley family is glad to have their son back.  
  
Nikki is glad to have her best friend back,  
  
though Nikki and Draco got caught shaving McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore is still disturbed at the thought of the Bloody Baron and Peeves.  
  
When he found out what Nikki and Draco had done,  
  
he thinks it's amusing, and laughs, and goes along with it.  
  
When McGonagall gets back into her womanly form,  
  
she is displeased to find out that all of her hair is gone...  
  
she gives Nikki and Draco detention is separate rooms*  
  
*McGonagall buys a wig...and thinks it looks so much better.  
  
She awards 50 pts to Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
As Sam and Percy cuddle together in front of the warm fire...  
  
the bloody baron and peeves scare the fat lady in the picture...  
  
Nikki and Draco feeling sorry for the fat lady make dobby the house elf,  
  
cook her a huge feast and they all have picnic...  
  
until the moment is shattered when a scream echo's throughout the great hall*  
  
*McGonagall in her wig struts down the halls of Hogwarts showing off.  
  
Nikki and Draco are glad that their houses each received 50 points.  
  
Sam and Percy are too 'involved' to realize what the Bloody Baron and Peeves had done.  
  
Dobby the house elf is pleased to serve the fat lady a huge feast.  
  
She gains 10 pounds and can barely fit into her pink dress anymore.  
  
Nikki and Draco are pleased at the fat lady's enjoyment,  
  
but look around in puzzlement, trying to figure out where the scream had come from*  
  
*everyone runs into the great hall and see spike (from Buffy) in game face...  
  
drinking pig's blood from one of the goblets.  
  
Draco's ex girlfriend is the one who screamed bloody murder.  
  
She's still screaming high pitched screams so Hagrid hits her over the head with a roasted pig.  
  
Spike and Draco come face to face and say "you look really familiar," while Nikki and Sam look on with wide eyes*  
  
*Spike is thoroughly enjoying his pig's blood in his golden goblet.  
  
Draco's ex girlfriend falls unconscious as soon as the roasted pig had hit her head.  
  
Her body hangs limp as Draco walks over to her.  
  
He stares down at her unconscious body, then says in a faint whisper "u deserved that you lousy git,"  
  
turns and smiles at Nikki then walks away.  
  
Hagrid is pleased with the job he has done.*  
  
*He brought her unconscious body up the winding stairs and up to the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey has said that there is nothing she can do.  
  
She fell into a coma, and would not awake.  
  
Her dying thoughts were of Nikki and Malfoy locked in an embrace.  
  
Her fit of jealousy had finally finished her off*  
  
*Spike and Draco swagger their little swagger they do and walk out of the hall,  
  
with Nikki and Sam on both of their arms (since Sam already knows Spike and has met him from a Buffy episode)  
  
while Percy turns red in jealousy.  
  
everyone rejoices that the screaming girl is gone, but when Draco slips into a pie Spike placed,  
  
the hall breaks into fits of laughter*  
  
*Spike suggests that Draco should be his 'mini-me.'  
  
They already have the looks and all, so what could go wrong?  
  
Percy is jealous, but follows them hoping he still might have a chance to get Sam back.  
  
Once Sam notices that Percy is following her, she motions to Draco,  
  
who in turn casts a freezing spell.  
  
Percy can't move, and he has an envious look upon his unmoving his face.  
  
As soon as the screaming girl had come, she was a memory.  
  
Malfoy gets up and walks across the floor covered in whip cream.*  
  
*Spike and Draco's mini me theory is soon shot to hell when Austin Powers comes out and steals their idea.  
  
Because Nikki doesn't want spike to be a killer,  
  
spike drains the creators of the movie.  
  
Unfortunately the whip cream on Draco dissolves and he runs down the hall naked with Nikki staring wistfully after him.  
  
Sam unfreezes Percy and proceeds to kiss him breathless and he is left with a dazed goofy grin*  
  
*Percy is dazed, and happy that he has won.  
  
He got the girl for the first time in his life.  
  
Nikki is busy ogling Draco as he's running from dorm to dorm asking for clothes because he's naked.  
  
Nikki chases after him, yet Draco's too embarrassed to stop.  
  
He hides in a closet and locks Nikki out.  
  
Spike figures he had done his job, but is sad that he no longer has a mini me.  
  
"Damn that Austin Powers!" says Spike...and leaves.  
  
Sad that he lost Sam and his dignity.*  
  
*Nikki tries to talk Draco into coming out of that closet,  
  
but once she realizes the other meaning to that comment,  
  
she says to stay in their as she gets him clothes.  
  
Willow (from Buffy) having heard of spike and Sam from Sunnydale,  
  
brings a vampire Sam g/f from another reality.  
  
and spike is forever happy with Sam as the real Sam and Percy mess up the grades of the Slytherins.  
  
They laugh evilly..but dobby the house elf cries silently because he has no one*  
  
*Nikki runs as fast as she can, and gets Draco some clothes.  
  
She runs back down to the closet with her arms full of what would be Draco's new clothes.  
  
Spike enjoys the Vampire Sam, and thinks that being a vampire is worth it after all.  
  
Spike is now happy, because he hasn't had such a beautiful and intelligent g/f before,  
  
except for the brief moment that he and the real Sam were together.  
  
Sam and Percy while messing up the grades of Slytherin realized that Nikki's boyfriend is in that house.  
  
They wonder what Nikki will do to them once she finds out.  
  
"She won't do anything," says Sam with a smile on her face.  
  
Dobby, while working in the kitchen, meets another house elf,  
  
a beautiful girl that he instantly falls in love with*  
  
*Draco now fully clothed (much to Nikki's disappointment)  
  
chases Nikki down the hall for her coming out of the closet comment, and catches her.  
  
Nikki finds out about the switch of Draco's grades and believes it Hermione and Harry's doing.  
  
Spike and vampire Sam visit Hogwarts every weekend.  
  
Sam dyes all of Percy's clothes pink,  
  
while smiling evilly.  
  
Dobby the house elf is finally happy and gets over his stuttering problem,  
  
while the brain sucking aliens have tea with Dumbledore*  
  
*Nikki only lets herself get caught by Draco because she's madly in love with him.  
  
She didn't realize what she had said, about the coming out of the closet,  
  
until she had already said it.  
  
She believes that Harry and Hermione had done the deed of messing up her boyfriend's grades,  
  
because who else would hate Slytherin so much as to ruin their grades other than the Gryffindors?  
  
Spike and Sam like to catch up on what is happening at Hogwarts.  
  
This particular time they walked in,  
  
and saw the brain sucking aliens with Dumbledore.  
  
They are very afraid for the lives at that moment.  
  
Sam likes the thought if Percy all dressed in pink.  
  
She thinks he would be "oh so cute!"  
  
Dobby gets over his stuttering problem long enough to kiss his house elf girlfriend*  
  
*Sam and spike calm down enough and the aliens asked them to join them for tea.  
  
Even though Sam and spike were wary of the aliens,  
  
they were recovering coffee addicts and the tea would do them good.  
  
Nikki and Draco pull a prank on Harry and Hermione to get revenge for the changing Draco's grades.  
  
Percy being the ass that he is, dumps Sam because of dying his clothes pink.  
  
Sam contemplates asking Nikki to stab her in the back again,  
  
but then she sees a dog looking at her with loving eyes (will be Sirius black)*  
  
*Sam and Spike decide to join Dumbledore and the aliens for the tea.  
  
The more they got to know the aliens, the more they grew fond of them.  
  
Harry and Hermione found a glass of what looked like Lemonade and some taffy on the table.  
  
Since no one is around, they drink the Lemonade, and eat the taffy.  
  
The taffy turned out to be the 10 ton taffy from one of the magic shops in Hogsmeade,  
  
and the Lemonade was Polyjuice potion which turned them into Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Percy, realizes what he's done, and finds the thought of wearing pink sweet,  
  
since Valentine's Day is coming up pretty quick.  
  
He runs to Sam, asking for her apology.  
  
He looks at her with those eyes, and she can't help but give in.  
  
Nikki does not stab Sam in the back once more,  
  
but Sam has already fallen in love with the dog with sad eyes*  
  
*Hermione and Harry (as Crabbe and Goyle) run into Dumbledore's office,  
  
and right into the brain sucking aliens.  
  
They try to start screaming but with the taffy in their mouths  
  
(and looking like Crabbe and Goyle)  
  
they are unable to.  
  
Vamp Sam, spike, Dumbledore and the brain sucking aliens start to laugh their asses off.  
  
Nikki and Draco start planning for Valentine's Day with a chocolate kiss each day.  
  
Sam had already asked Dumbledore to keep the dog with the pretty eyes and he sleeps at the end of the bed.  
  
As Percy comes to apologize and Sam takes him back,  
  
Percy comments on the dog and tries to pet him,  
  
but the dog growls and snaps at him scaring Percy and he goes running out of the room.  
  
But Sam calms the dog down and falls asleep.  
  
The dog continues to watch her pretty face as she sleeps*  
  
*Hermione and Harry have nowhere to go.  
  
Dumbledore and the aliens, Spike and Vamp Sam are hysterically laughing.  
  
In fact they are laughing so hard, that they begin to cry.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' they think,  
  
and go out of Dumbledore's office to look for help.  
  
Draco doesn't want to make plans with Nikki,  
  
he doesn't want to tell her what he's going to do for her for Valentine's Day.  
  
'It's a surprise he tells Nikki,  
  
with an evil look in his eye.  
  
As Valentine's Day draws nearer,  
  
Nikki and Draco are enjoying their chocolate kisses.  
  
Dumbledore allowed Sam to keep the dog, and that had made her day.  
  
Percy gets so scared, he runs out of the room terrified every time he sees the dog.  
  
He figured he would try to calm the dog down and try to get it to like him tomorrow.  
  
Sam and the dog fall asleep under the warm covers and they fall into a dream-world where anything can happen*  
  
*the dog wakes up in the middle of the night and changes into Sirius black.  
  
He continues to watch her sleep and leans down to put a kiss on her forehead.  
  
He wraps his arms around her and says "i love you Sam," and he falls back asleep with his love in his arms.  
  
Draco is avoiding Nikki and Nikki is hurt, and thinks he's cheating on her  
  
(which he's really not just planning her surprise)  
  
Hermione and Harry fall unconscious from the lack of air, and then they suddenly change back and the taffy is gone.  
  
Nikki apologizes to them when she figures out they didn't do it.  
  
Nikki then wonders who could of changed Draco's grades then breaks down crying at the thought of Draco.  
  
While this happens (still midnight) Percy comes of out of the closet with lipstick all over his collar and face  
  
*dum dum dum*  
  
*Sirius Black is so in love with Sam,  
  
and can't wait until she wakes up in the morning so they can wake up to the sunshine streaming in through the open window.  
  
Sam gets up and leaves Sirius asleep in her bed.  
  
She would wake him up when the time came.  
  
While Draco is busy avoiding Nikki,  
  
Nikki is plotting to get revenge on whoever he's cheating on Nikki with.  
  
Nikki hasn't got a plan yet, but she's still trying to scheme.  
  
When Harry and Hermione turn back into their normal selves, Nikki apologizes profusely.  
  
Sticks her Pinky finger to the corner of her eye, and says ¿Kyaa? "What could be happening here?"  
  
Thinks Nikki to herself.  
  
Nikki is so beside herself with grief,  
  
that she goes to the only person she can think of...Sam.  
  
She runs to Sam's dorm, and sees Percy in the doorway with lipstick all over his collar and face.  
  
Nikki is so horrified that he would even think of cheating on her best friend,  
  
that she turns to him, smacks him across the face, and shoves him out the door.  
  
Still standing in the doorway, Nikki slams the door in his face and turns to Sam to comfort her*  
  
*Nikki and Sam hold each other,  
  
and cry thinking about both their boyfriends.  
  
Then Draco comes by in a snazzy tux and offers Nikki a rose and wipes her tears away.  
  
"It was going to be a surprise but i couldn't wait."  
  
He offers Nikki his arm.  
  
"Shall we go milady?" Draco asks.  
  
Nikki looks to Sam and Sam smiles through her tears and tells them to go.  
  
After they hug and Draco and Nikki walk away, Sam shuts the door to her room, and throws herself on the bed crying profusely.  
  
Sirius woken up by her crying, looks over at same and goes to hold her to him.  
  
Sam looks up at him with her teary eyes* TBC  
  
*Nikki happy that Draco wasn't cheating on her,  
  
can't help but smile.  
  
"I should have never doubted him,"  
  
she thought to herself.  
  
Nikki loves the rose,  
  
and can't think of any reason why she went out with the people she did before meeting Draco.  
  
While Nikki and Draco are out on their date, she can't help but worry about Sam.  
  
"Sam looked so depressed when I left with Draco," Nikki sighed.  
  
Thinking she has to make things right,  
  
she tells Draco that she's worried about Sam,  
  
and that they have to go back to check if she's alright, and Draco agrees.  
  
When they both get back to Sam's Dorm, they peek through a slight crack in the door,  
  
and they see Sirius and Sam locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
They only opened the door a little more, to see what was going on.  
  
Sam couldn't see Nikki and Draco hiding behind her door.  
  
"Looks like Sam has got a new friend, wink wink, says Nikki to Draco.  
  
They leave and continue on their date.  
  
Nikki thought that she couldn't have a better best friend, or a better boyfriend in the whole world*  
  
*even though Sirius heard the door open and shut silently with his dog like ears,  
  
he didn't move from kissing his love Sam.  
  
Finally when they both needed to breathe he reluctantly let go.  
  
They both stared deep into each others eyes till Sam broke the moment with a yawn.  
  
"Come on you're tired and had an emotional day, we'll talk about everything in the morning."  
  
Sam fell asleep with Sirius's arms around her,  
  
and as Sam slept she thought about how lucky she was to have Sirius, Draco, and her best friend Nikki in her life*  
  
*Sirius knew that it could only be Draco and Nikki looking in on them.  
  
After all Nikki and Sam were best friends right?  
  
So who's to say that one best friend can't check up on the other once in a while?  
  
Sirius smiled at this thought.  
  
Sam slept peacefully, dreaming of how life would be if she could spend forever with Sirius.  
  
She loved Draco as a friend; in fact, he was her best guy friend.  
  
Who's to say that a guy can't be nice even though he's in Slytherin?  
  
The next morning, after Sam had had a peaceful sleep,  
  
as promised, Sirius and Sam talked about the events of the previous day.  
  
Sirius was getting nervous as he was talking to Sam.  
  
"Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?"  
  
Sam thinks to herself.  
  
Then her question, as quickly as it popped into her mind, was answered.  
  
Even though Sam and Sirius had known each other only a short time,  
  
things couldn't be more right between them.  
  
She knew that Sirius was the love of her life, and the same goes for Sirius's thoughts about Sam.  
  
Quickly, and stuttering profusely, Sirius asked Sam to marry him.  
  
He apologized that it was so sudden, and he knew that they had known each other for only a short period of time.  
  
Sam, in shock says "yes," because she knew the chemistry was there, and it would be for the rest of their lives.*  
  
The End 


End file.
